Soft Touches
by Princess Iria
Summary: FINISHED! Suikoden II Miklotov was hurt in battle and Camus comes to check his wounds... Fluffy and romantic, and DEFINITELY MALE SLASH, SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS!
1. Miklotov

Disclaimer: I do not own this series or any of the characters.  Give Konami your money instead.

**Miklotov**

(Ooh…soft…)

It was warm and gentle, whatever was gliding over my left cheek. The thing lightly touched each and every blemish, then traveled over to the rough skin right above my top lip, where a mustache had been shaved off multiple times. It then traveled down to my lips, feeling each crack of my chapped lips. The touch seemed so hesitant and so deliberately gentle. I basked in the attention a few seconds more, and then slowly opened my eyes.

(But yet it's going away…)

It was gone before I could protest. Was it a dream? I could have imagined it, especially the way it disappeared so quickly and without a sound. And when my eyes finally opened, the thing was gone. Instead there was an empty room, all covered in white from white bed sheets to white curtains for the windows. It was noisy outside, and the sun streamed through despite the covered windows.

(As if the sun had fooled with me…)

I realized that I missed my morning training and immediately tried to push myself off the bed, but instead found myself aching in pain, unable to lift myself up more than an inch. Someone quickly rushed down the hallway towards this room, probably after hearing my cries of pain. The door opened.

(Then you came…)

He looked strangely worried and immediately held my hand gently in the grasp of his soft hands. Wait, he had soft hands? I never knew that…oh, did I actually say that out loud? He blushed, a red tinge that peeked from under the tanned skin of his face.

(No don't withdraw your hand…it feels nice…)

I held on to his hand like a child to his favorite toy. I think I was a little embarrassed too, for actually saying that out loud to my best friend who I would spar with all the time. Yes, it was awkward for strong fighters like we were.

These words roll off pleasantly from your lips… 

He slowly withdrew the sheets, and I found that I was wearing a set of comfortable pajamas. He gently squeezed my hand before withdrawing it to unbutton my shirt…whoa, what's going on? This time I knew I said these words out loud, and he stopped to look at me.

(You look at me with such concern…)

He told me I was knocked back by an enemy while trying to protect him, which I didn't remember at all, though he didn't seem to take my confusion as odd. Maybe I was knocked on the head or something, because I sure did not remember at all. But then he also said that I've been out for a few days…

(I was in worse shape than I thought…)

He continued to take off my shirt. Then after discarding the shirt he flipped me over, rubbing some medicine onto my bruised back. It smelled really bad, but I felt the tingle of the medicine as it penetrated through my skin. Plus the softness of his hands felt really nice, and I was disappointed a bit when he finished. But then his hands soon returned as they traced random patterns lightly upon my back.

(Ooh…this feels good…)

I found myself relaxing greatly to his soft hands. But I really wanted to know what he was feeling, if he enjoyed it too… As I signaled to him that I wanted to be rolled over, his deft hands slowly and carefully laid me back onto my back. He smiled at me, a smile that I returned, and we just seemed to gaze at each other for a while. His eyes were so full of affection… Suddenly the sounds of footsteps down the hallway awakened us from our present state and he turned his eyes away from me.

(But now you're leaving me…)

He handed me a book that he had been carrying conveniently into my hands and told me to enjoy it. He was supposed to train the cadets and was a bit sidetracked when he heard me yelp, he told me. He tucked me into the blankets once again, like a mother to a child, and lightly brushed his fingers over my cheeks, my lips. As soon as he left, I smiled.

(Though I know it was no dream…)


	2. Camus

Disclaimer is the same.  Note: The castle is named North Window.  The hero's name is Riou.

**Camus**

(I knew I shouldn't have been doing that...)

Here I was standing at the back of the dojo, sorting through my thoughts once again. I had given my squad a 10-minute break, which I also was in great need of. The worry I had felt last night when Miklotov still hadn't woken up had kept me from sleep most of the night. Sometimes I would just stare at his face as it seemed for once calm and relaxed. It was quite attractive, as I could barely restrain my fingers from brushing against the shiny cheeks that glowed from the moonlight that streamed through the nearby window…

(I've loved you for years, and you haven't even picked up a clue…)

Sometimes he just seems to be oblivious to the feelings of those around him. Though that only makes my attraction to him stronger. He was the perfect example of a hero: strong, selfless, loyal, courageous. It wasn't hard to fall for him.

(Too bad I wasn't a princess…)

Though it seems that a few days ago it was a different story. I've always loved to watch him battle, especially with the intensity and concentration he pours into it. Our mission was just a simple trip out of the castle, patrolling the forests for people looking to kill our leader Riou. It was an unexpected ambush by a group of Highland soldiers that caught us in the middle of the forest, just the two of us. A group of 6 men, 2 archers, a commander and 3 regular swordsman attacked us from behind. I had my sword unsheathed in an instant, and was able to block the incoming arrows. Miklotov disarmed one man and went quickly to attack the archers. I closed in on the other side, and was sort of surprised by the ease I had in battling them. Perhaps the group had underestimated our strength, I had thought. As the men turned to retreat, I sighed in relief. However, at that moment, one man who was not finished with battle was about to hurl a rock at me when Miklotov spotted him. Unfortunately all Miklotov could do was step in front of me and take the blow to the head, which knocked him to the ground. I was about to pursue the man when he quickly fled with the rest of his group deep into the forest, away from the castle.

(You were bleeding from the head…)

After checking his vitals, I lifted the unconscious Miklotov and carried back to the steps of the castle where the guard spotted us. Gently setting him to the ground, I proceeded to collapse beside him, tired from carrying him. It was not that he was heavy…he seemed lighter than I thought he was, but that he was taller and more muscular than me. I was taken to my room and away from Miklotov, who was being inspected by Huan in the infirmary.

(If I were a princess, you could have been dead…)

After I woke up, Huan told me that if I hadn't carried him back, Miklotov could have died. The rock had been thrown with the intention to kill, with its sharp edges and bulls-eye accuracy. I then realized what that really would have meant and thanked whoever had protected Miklotov from death.

(And losing you would be losing myself…)

Ever since my family had moved to Rockaxe, seeing Miklotov had been a daily thing. He and I did everything together, as if no one could ever take us apart. We became knights together, we roomed together, we both became captains of knights and worked together. It may have been earlier, but once I hit puberty I knew that my feelings for Miklotov was something special. Of course I would not say anything to destroy my friendship…

(Oh, if only I could know what you think of me…)

That brings me to this morning's events. It seemed that while I was brushing over his roughened cheeks and lips that he woke up. As I sensed that he was about to open his eyes, I quickly rushed out the room and into the hallway, closing the door quickly but quietly behind me. Even though I wanted him to enjoy that kind of attention from me, I didn't want him to actually discover that it was me. It would have ruined everything, and I didn't want to do that just yet.

(I don't know if I'll ever confess…)

I don't want to do it when he is half-awake and not fully able to comprehend, but I don't want to face a hateful Miklotov or an outright rejection either. I want him to feel the same way about me, and to even confess to me his feelings…oh, that would be my dream. A dream unlikely of ever occurring.

(You seem to enjoy my touch…)

Yes, he liked the massage I gave him and didn't mind the quick brush of my fingers over his lips one last time before leaving. Though that doesn't mean anything. Even if I did not like a man romantically, I would enjoy a massage from him. Friends do that for each other. It in no way revealed my desire to be his lifelong soul mate, but really my concern for him as someone who cares for him. He would have done the same thing for me…

(What should I do about you…)

Shoot, it was time to teach my class once again. With one last sigh I pushed all my thoughts of him away and concentrated on reorganizing my squad once more. After this I would go see him again. I would smile at him again, hear his voice again, hold his hand once again.

(I would do it all for you…)


	3. Miklotov

Disclaimer is the same.  If you don't know it, look at Part 1 again.

**Miklotov**

('m lonely without you…)

It was quite an interesting read, being a twist on the usual "princess being rescued by her prince" type of story. Though I love to read, nothing could compare to sparring, midday rides out into the country, or Camus's Grassland tales. Being with someone, especially Camus, made everything seem more livelier. Camus could make the lines of a book live and dance, and with his imagery I could actually dream that I was part of the book. Though it seems that he is still coaching his squad right now… I heard the doorknob turn slightly and my heartbeat jumped a bit. Maybe he was coming back…

(I wish you were the one coming through that door…) 

Unfortunately it was only Tuta, the small kid who was Huan's assistant. He walked in with his usual bounce, unusually excited to help people, but I couldn't help but sigh. Of course Camus was still teaching his class. It was much more important than me.

(I wish you were the one touching me, holding me…)

Tuta was carrying a bunch of fresh clothes that Yoshino had washed. Helping me out the bed, he took off the bandages and inspected them. He looked at me with a smile, which meant they were in good condition. Then a nurse stopped by with a tub of water. With a wet cloth he wiped the wounds clean and reapplied a new layer of medicine. With that taken care of, he helped me dress in my usual gear of blue knight clothes, even though I had resigned. It smelled pleasantly of the fresh soap smell that I enjoyed much. Then with that all done, he helped me steady myself onto my feet, and holding my right hand, walked with me towards my room.

(But I don't want to be a burden…)

I think Tuta understood my determination to walk on my own with his touch almost nonexistent. We probably made the oddest pair, my tall and bulky stature against his short and chubby one. He was a cute kid, though, and I wondered if one day I would have a son of my own. But then I haven't even thought romantically, not even when I was going through puberty. First on my mind would always be my knighthood, and now that I had resigned, my duty as a member of the North Window army.

(I can do this on my own…) 

We had reached the staircase finally. It was hard to lift my leg and push myself up, but I insisted on doing it without any help. Progress was slow, and I had to take a rest between each step. Tuta smiled encouragingly at me, which I appreciated. He stood behind me, in case I ever lost my balance. I don't think he expected to actually support my body weight but to keep me from tumbling down the staircase. I was two-thirds of the way up. Five more, four more, three more, two more, one more…

(And you can be proud of me…) 

I had made it to the top. Staring down, I noticed how little distance I had actually traversed, but the success was still a success. I was proud of myself, and Camus, who was now standing at the bottom of the staircase, smiled at me. I felt warm inside, and then suddenly embarrassed. He quickly went up the staircase and patted me on the back with his left hand. In his right hand was the book he lent me.

(You can walk with me without regret…)

I told him how I totally forgot about it and he said he didn't mind. He had stopped by the infirmary anyway, hoping to catch me when he saw my empty bed. He said how he almost panicked in thinking that I would do something drastic as try to escape or something. I laughed, and told him that I would have waited for him so that we could be accomplices in crime. I finally realized what I said when he had his mouth open in surprise. Wow, knowing how serious I usually was, a joke wasn't normal for me. He joked with me and put a hand to my forehead. Of course it was normal temperature, but I still blushed a bit red anyway.

(Though I would never regret a moment with you…)

As we inched towards my room, he held my hand so warmly and tenderly that it melded with mine, joining us as one. Fortunately no one was in the hall, or they would have noticed a bit of a red tinge upon my cheeks. I knew I wasn't hot at all, so it had to be something else. Was I starting to like Camus in that way? What was that way? I didn't even know how to explain my relationship with him anymore. I think it was starting to pass friendship, maybe even pass best friends. Though he didn't seem to mind a bit holding my hand, caressing my cheeks, or walking down slower than a snail down the hallway.

(You do so much for me…)

We stopped in front of his door. I hadn't really noticed where I was going because for once I had been lost in my thoughts. We didn't say anything for a while, just stared at each other. Then he did the strangest thing.

(So what can I do for you?)

He gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a little awkward, having his fingers grip the back of my neck and pull my head towards his. It almost seemed a bit romantic, what he had just done, but it was over too soon. As he released me, I took one of his hands and directed it across my lips.

(If you're happy then I am too…)

He smiled at me. Then after a moment of silence, he bade me farewell. Though not before asking me to eat lunch with him. Of course I accepted his offer.

(I would do anything for you…)


	4. Camus

Disclaimer: Konami owns this game.  I just love it so much that I write fics for it.

**Camus**

(You're finally starting to realize it…)

I could feel the tension between us, the awkwardness on both sides of a morphing friendship. By the way he was blushing (noticeable despite his tanned skin), I know that he was starting to warm up to me. What I didn't tell him was that I had left my class early to reserve a corner table on the balcony for the two of us at Hai Yo's restaurant. I figured that he wouldn't need to know that, and besides it would be a nice surprise. He wouldn't think that a casual lunch could be romantic.

(But I can't wait too long…)

It had been too long, waiting for him to notice, waiting for him to even think about having someone else… He was a full-grown man of 26 years and he never once had dated anyone. When a teenager's hormones were at full blast, he stayed in the dojo for extra training or in the library reading about famous heroes and wars. He never really cared when I went out with the other boys, but he always smiled at me when I visited him. Also, since we had been dorm mates, it was more like every night.

(Just tell me yes or no…)

Well I think I was ready to pop the question at lunch, or at least try to have him start thinking about it. I knew that my family was waiting for me to find someone to spend my life with, and though they preferred a woman, I knew they would not hate me if I instead chose a man. Besides, my parents loved Miklotov like he was their own son. I wouldn't have any problem asking them to approve of our union…if it ever happened…

(Do I have a chance?)

I smoothed the large creases of my shirt after giving my face a thorough washing. I wanted to look good for him. Of course it would not make a difference to Miklotov at all, but I wanted this to be a date. Yes, his first date. Even though he wouldn't know it, we would be doing the same things I would do with any woman I fancied. It would start with the light conversation, the gossip and news, and then into the discussions of deeper and more revealing topics. We already knew each other pretty well, so I planned on introducing the topic of our relationship after I had him comfortable. I had already ordered some grilled fish and salad to be ready as soon as we arrived. Though first I had to retrieve him from his room…

(I can't read your mind…)

To my surprise, he was waiting for me outside the door, which I had almost hit him with. He looked exactly like how I had pictured Merdoc from the book I had lent him, clean, handsome, and gentle. He held out his hand, hesitantly like Merdoc did to his lover in the book I had lent him. Yes, I had been hinting at my intentions with some romantic writing, but I also enjoyed the fantasy. I always thought of myself as the knight Leuden that comes to rescue Merdoc from the confinement of the prison. I could picture Miklotov as Merdoc, the selfless prince who willingly trades places with his sister in order to set her free. If only it were true…

(I've given you all the clues…)

I took his hand, holding gently but firmly in my hand, and led him down the staircase and down the hall. Some of the ladies that roamed the castle looked at us strangely, but others probably assumed that I was helping him because of his injury. He had cleaned up well, but he could not deny the slight stiffness in his walk or the look of pain that crossed his face every once in a while. The hallway never seemed longer, and my heart was beating faster than ever. As we finally weaved our way through the restaurant to the corner table, I saw as his eyes lit up in surprise. The flowers had been placed, the red roses that I had ordered just today, the food steaming and savory. It looked perfect, and I smiled.

(All I can do is tell you now…)

I ordered him to sit and dig in. We talked about trivial things, like the achievements of our squads, gossip about Riou and Eilie, the speculation about Riou's relationship with Jowy, etc. As we talked, I noticed a bit of a shake in his hand. Was he just as nervous as I was? I hoped he was…

(Just listen for a moment…)

We had slowly drifted off from speculating a possible romantic connection between Riou and Jowy when I mentioned the book. He flushed and replied that he had enjoyed the read despite the fact that he was not into romance. I plodded deeper now. I asked him his opinion of men who liked men, or gays.

(Let me confess my love for you…)

He immediately replied that he did not care, and that if a man had the right qualities, he may even be a potential partner. My heart was signaling for me to go on, to tell him my love, but my brain still lingered over a potential rejection. Though it was not hard to shut off my brain and go with my feelings, and with this I took Miklotov's hands in mine.

(Give me a chance…)

I told him that he had an admirer, someone who had been with him for years and loved him for just as long. I told him that this person was scared of rejection but couldn't wait a lifetime for him to realize it. As I leaned in closer towards him, I etched every single detail of his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, before putting my lips on his. It was definitely shock that paralyzed him, as I murmured "I love you" to his unmoving lips. The lips, which I had dreamed for years to feel with my own, were perfect. Even if he never spoke to me again, I could always remember this kiss.

(We're perfect for each other…)

I was about to pull away from heaven when the other body shifted and leaned into my touch. He had untangled his hands from my grasp and cupped my face with them. The callused fingertips stroked my cheeks gently as I craved more of his lips. Unfortunately, lack of air caused us to separate ourselves. It didn't take more than a mere second for us to join as one once again.

(We're meant to be…)


	5. Miklotov

Disclaimer is the same.  Yay.

**Miklotov**

(I was a bit scared…)

After the "date" we had, we went back just as we came, hand in hand. I was now positive that the feelings I held for him were those of love. Despite this knowledge, I didn't want to immediately become life mates, though it was probably destined for us. I had no experiences with relationships. What if, by some chance, we weren't meant to be? Then there would be regrets and hard feelings. I never wanted to lose his friendship, even if that meant losing days or months as partners.

(I didn't know if we were going the right way…)

I don't know if I disappointed Camus, but he never showed it to me. He led me into his room, where a shelf of other gay literature was arranged by author's last name. He urged me to pick one, and I randomly selected the sequel to the other one. He laughed when I realized this, saying that I must want to know how we were going to turn out. Then he told me about how he thought of me as Merdoc and himself as Leuden. It was pretty romantic, and it made me smile.

(Or at the right speed…)

Then he helped me to my room, tucking me onto the bed. He told me to enjoy the book, and gave me one passionate kiss. Before he left though, I took his hand and brought his fingers to my lips. He smiled in understanding and stroked my lips just like the first time.

(Or doing the right things…)

The book was entertaining, though I noticed how it contained less action and more romance. I also noticed the author's development of the relationship. A few romantic gestures and kisses became sessions of prolonged kissing, and eventually to making love. Thankfully the author had good taste and did not graphically detail those experiences, or else it may have distracted from the rest of the story. Plus, the thought of making love was quite unnerving to someone who just had his first kiss.

(You never complained…)

I remember that evening, Camus wished to plan a romantic night in some corner of the castle, but I had politely declined, wishing to read the ending to the book. I had just reached the part where Merdoc was challenging the enemy prince to win his sister back, and I was eager to read the conclusion. He seemed a bit disappointed, and I promised him that I would be free tomorrow, but he told me that he didn't want to force me to be with him all the time. Still, I made a note to keep my schedule open.

(I always seemed to hold you back…)

That next day, I was finally able to convince Huan that I didn't need to stay in bed any longer, though he forbade me from exercising anytime before 9 AM. With that, I was able to take my first jog in days. It felt good to stride out like the old times, around in the grassy fields around the castle. After a mile or so of wandering, I returned to the gates of the castle to find Camus waiting for me. I welcomed his embrace. He said for me to take it easy, and suggested that I join him for a bath. I agreed with some deep breaths, and realized that it would take me a few more days to feel in top condition.

(You weren't always the perfect angel, though…)

Thankfully we were the only two there, maybe because Camus arranged it that way, or else I would have been too shy to strip naked. That was exactly what I did in front of Camus, and he in front of me. When I saw him, I almost mistook him for being an angel. He was so perfectly sculpted. He told me I was beautiful, and I hoped that it was true. When we both dipped ourselves under the water, he took me into his arms and gave me a back massage. Then with a little chuckle, he brought his fingers lower, to where my butt was. I yelped in surprise from the contact and leapt away from him, flushed in embarrassment.

(You had to make life interesting…)

That commenced a short but fun splashing war. It didn't matter who won the war. Besides, I could just dunk him under water and say that he was wetter than me. Anyway, after we "washed", we headed to his room to change before heading to lunch. Before we left the room, though, he asked what I thought about being open or not about our relationship.

(But you always respected me…)

It was a question I had never really dwelled on, not that I had much time to. Our romantic relationship had only commenced the day before, and I had not thought that much about it. I guess I did not mind being open, which I told him, but I did not want to flaunt it in front of everybody. He understood, and said he would restrain from "ravaging me on the dining table". It made me laugh, and though I was not used to this playful side of Camus, it was quite an attractive trait.

(I could only fall faster…)

As we made our way to lunch, I thought about how much the last two days had really changed my life. To think that before a "date" was not a part of my vocabulary and "romantic love" was unknown to me. I thought to myself, I hope this was a change for the better.

(And hope that I landed somewhere inside your heart…)


	6. Miklotov

If you liked this game, play Suikoden III too.  I really liked that one too.

**Miklotov**

(We have so many memories…)

I had realized that today was the 3-month anniversary of our relationship. A lot of things have happened since the day of our first date, like the end of the war and the return of our troops to Rockaxe. Of course Camus and I were both deeply involved in the restructuring of the knight system and temporarily became the leaders of the Matildan Knights. Though somehow Camus was able to find a time and a place to sneak out for a romantic outing. He has always approached things differently then I have, so I am not surprised.

(You always had the ideas…)

A few days after the bath experience, I was completely bored because I had the whole afternoon free and could not think of anything to do. I was sick of staying in bed, even if it was spent reading, but Huan still recommended that I stay close to the castle unless I had an escort. I wondered who would I go with. Then of course Camus found a way to cancel a whole afternoon of training to spend with me and invites me to go horse riding. I never figured out how he was able to do that, and I realized later that it really did not matter how it happened, so long as no harm came from it.

(Making ordinary into extraordinary…)

We raced among the grassy fields outside the castle and then rode into the forest, where Camus decided to slow the pace of his horse and we trotted among the trees. Bringing his horse right next to mine, he was then able to put his left arm around my waist as we talked about the war and our family in Rockaxe. I didn't notice that he had pulled me even closer to him until the horses grunted at the friction of their hides touching. He let me go a little bit, instead holding my hand as we left the forest and headed back to the field.

(Making me feel the most loved…)

As we returned our horses to the stables, Camus slipped me a note into my hand, telling me to read it once I was in my room. Before he parted, I thanked him and we shared a quick parting kiss, and of course his parting gesture too. When I finally reached my room, I stripped off my coat and sat on my bed, unfolding the note. It simply said: _Meet me here again tonight._ Of course it may have had only five words, but we would probably be doing something that would need more than five words to describe.

(The most important in the world…)

It was quite chilly that night, with the wind hitting my face with its cold fingers. I of course put on the extra layers so that I wouldn't be freezing to death, but it looked like Camus had underestimated the drop in temperature. When I saw him out there shivering but with a smile on his face, I immediately embraced him, bringing our bodies in contact. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck before whispering in my ear that we should walk a bit farther first before continuing. I blushed, though it could not be seen in the night. I felt almost like a fragile doll with the way he seemed to gently cradle my waist with his arm.

(And my smile was enough…)

We again went to saddle our horses and rode out in the moonlight. He led me to the fields where we had spent the afternoon and stopped when the castle lights were as small as a fingertip. Then after a moment of staring at the stars, which looked unusually bright for some reason at the time, he reached into his breast pocket and brought out twin silver rings. I gasped as he slipped one of them on my middle finger of my right hand. Then he placed the other one into my palm. Confused, I looked to him to ask why he did this.

(You never asked for more…)

He replied that it was a symbol of our union, and though we never had officially become boyfriends, the ring was a promise that I would be the only one for him. I guessed that he wanted me to do the same. Nervously I placed the ring in between my fingers and slid it unto his hand. He told me that I did not need to do that if I was not sure of my promise, but I replied that I was nervous because I was afraid of dropping the ring. This caused him to laugh a bit before bringing me into his embrace.

(I wish I could give you more…)

We kissed then for a while, which I do not need to describe, and then headed back. During the next few months we went out on boat rides, horse rides, picnics, and more dinner dates. Each time I tried to organize something special for him instead of the other way around, but he beat me to it. Which now leads me to today.

(I'll give you something no one else has…)

Finally I was able to plan something before Camus did. I bought all the food for tonight's dinner and cut and cleaned all the ingredients. Now all I have to do is mix them together and create a delicious meal. Then on the table I have candles that I will light before he enters my room. In my bedroom I have clean sheets and a bottle of oil in my desk drawer. I have washed myself and I am dressed in a navy shirt with some black pants. In only an hour Camus will be here and the night of our lives will begin.

(You may think it's too much…)

It is obvious what I am planning tonight. Tonight I plan to make love with him, to lose my virginity, and to show him my desire for him. I knew, from after the bath experience, that suddenly I was dreaming of touching all parts of his body with my hands, holding him against me skin to skin, feeling his hot breath against my neck and him whispering my name. I sometimes would dream of him pressed against me, naked and beautiful, and I would feel aroused. I think he feels the same towards me, or at least I hope he does, because that is my plan for tonight.

(But for once I want to repay you…)

He has been so patient in the relationship, doing little romantic things for me, but I feel that we can move ahead in our relationship. We know each other; we met when I was just a boy. We grew up together, trained together, studied together, and much more. During this last month sometimes we would sleep next to each other, though with our undergarments on at least. This relationship of ours would be almost impossible to break. That is why I decided that today would be a good day to do this.

(And give you the best night ever…)

I just hope that I make no mistakes in implementing my plan. For I want today to be a day remembered for the rest of our lives.

(And you'll remember it…)


	7. Camus

Konami owns all the Suikoden games.  Maybe they'll make Suikoden IV soon?

**Camus**

(Time passes by so fast…)

Our one-year anniversary passed when Miklotov and I were still the leaders of the knights. So far we hadn't found a person with the leadership, honor, and loyalty needed for the job. A few months ago, the knights had asked Miklotov if he was willing to be the leader, but he turned it down. I asked him why, and he simply said that it wasn't his place anymore. Though I knew that he turned it down because of me. I had mentioned earlier that I wished to return to my home in the Grasslands for at least a visit. If he became the leader, he couldn't come with me, especially if I decided to stay there. He also believed that I made a better leader than he did, which I think is not true. We just have different styles.

(When life seems so perfect…)

Rockaxe had really blossomed after the war. Our city was expanding in the textiles business as well as in lumber and agriculture. That meant more paperwork, since there was no mayor of the town either. After we solved that problem by hosting an election, much of the heavy load was lifted off our shoulders. Though there was still much work to do, especially since now more men were applying to become knights.

(And you don't have much time to think…)

I could never turn anyone away, and I found that neither could Miklotov. Of course we didn't grant the title of knight to just anyone who tried, but we gave free lessons in the basics of fighting twice a week. Miklotov, who actually was eager sometimes to find an excuse to leave his desk, was always one of the instructors. Feeling that I was becoming physically out of shape, I trained an assistant to help sort the paperwork for me (as in only handing me the ones important for me to sign) so I could have more free time. Then instead of helping Miklotov teach the lessons, I paid one of the knights to take his place and whisked him off outside the walls of Rockaxe and we rode or trained out in the forest or in the fields. Any place that was somewhat secluded, of course.

(But now I have time…)

Though now I should get to the point. Today is Miklotov's 28th birthday and about 1 1/2 years since that first date. I know I was moving kind of fast, especially since we have only been together for a short time, but I am ready for the lifetime commitment. No, not just the promise ring, but an actual marriage. I was going to propose today. I hoped he would accept it, though I didn't think that he would say "no". He might have wanted me to postpone it, which would be okay, but I would be most happy with a "yes". This was going to be his present, and maybe some other stuff, which I would think about after I calm myself down.

(And I'm taking it one step further…)

I told my assistant to make Miklotov take the day off. I even joked about threatening him if he would not stop working. Then I cleaned up both of our horses and prepared them for riding. With my favorite red coat on and my face shaved and washed, I waited for Miklotov to arrive. When 15 minutes had passed and he was still not here, I decided that I would go look for him myself.

(If only I had the right moment…)

He was in the office, with some annoying man pretending to apply to take the test for knighthood, but obviously the man was trying to flirt with Miklotov. Miklotov looked uncomfortable at the man, who was slowly moving closer to him, ready to pin him to the wall. I came in just in time to find my assistant blubbering about the man being a foreigner from Toran and asking me to do something about the man. That I did, by taking the man's arms and whispering in his ear that some people aren't seduced by being afraid. This made the man attempt to wiggle his arms from my grasp, but I would not let him go.

(And I wasn't so afraid…)

Miklotov looked so relieved when he saw me after I had grabbed the man that I thought, no matter what happened later, this would be something to remember. Then when my assistant asked me if I was going to do something about the man in my grasp, I realized that I had been lost in my thoughts and then proceeded with telling the man to never come back again.

(And you weren't so perfect yourself…)

He snarled, and went out the door, but before he was out of sight, he asked me who I was. I proudly announced that I was to be the future husband to Miklotov, but then when I saw the shocked expression on Miklotov's face, I realized that I just blown my cover. I was supposed to ask him when we were off by our favorite spot in the forest, but now I couldn't take back what I said. It seemed like for a moment that everything stopped, and then his lips formed the word "yes". It was all I needed before I ran up to him and kissed him passionately over the desk.

(But I guess I did it…)

We heard the man storm out in disgust, but we didn't care. I motioned for my assistant to leave and close the door behind him, which he did, and I adjusted my position so that I was on the same side as Miklotov was. I crushed his lips to mine again and our tongues dueled until we ran out of breath. After taking some deep breaths, he then asked me what was so urgent about the day off. It caused me to laugh, for some reason, as I reminded him that it was his birthday today. Then when he looked at me with wide eyes and asked if the proposal was his present, I told him that is was, but there was going to be more since he said "yes". With a smile on my face, I pulled him out of his chair and led him to the stables.

(And it turned out all right…)

We spent a great day splashing each other in the stream, racing on our horses in the trees, playing hide and seek, etc. It was like we were just 8 years old once again. The best part was that neither of us cared. We were just ourselves, and nothing was going to stop us.

(Now we'll be together forever…)

So here I am now, writing a letter to my family back in the Grasslands and telling them the great news. In a few months we plan to finally break off from Rockaxe and take a trip to my birthplace. Then when we arrive, I hope to have the ceremony with my family there to witness it.

(I couldn't be happier…)

I guess now we wait so we can formally be united as one. After sealing the letter, I blow out the candle and join Miklotov in our bed, giving him a goodnight kiss. Of course I don't miss out of the opportunity to brush my hands over those lips. He smiles at me, and then we embrace each other as sleep overcomes us.

(I can't wait for the day to come…)


	8. Camus, Miklotov, and Author's Note

Disclaimer: This game is not mine, but owned by Konami.  I only love the characters.

**Camus**

(It was perfect…)

The ceremony was absolutely perfect.  My parents were a bit disappointed that I would not be marrying a woman, but they loved Miklotov like their own son soon enough.  My father was even willing to do the rites because there had been little preparation for the wedding.  I didn't want many people there anyway…just my family and some friends at most.  I believed Miklotov wanted it that way too.

(You said yes…)

He was so military walking down the aisle in such careful yet powerful steps that it almost caused me to laugh.  He was probably a nervous wreck, just as I was, waiting at the top for him to come.  Then when my father read the rites, I saw his fist clench up a bit though he tried to stare at me the whole time.  After saying I would take Miklotov as my husband, it was his turn to reply.  I don't think I've ever heard Miklotov sound so calm and nervous at the same time.  His "yes" came out clearly yet quickly and almost cut off the end of my father's sentence.  With the approval, I sealed our marriage with a passionate kiss.

(Then we promised each other forever…)

Our marriage rings were the same as our promise rings.  Miklotov said that maybe it could mean that we were married a few years longer.  That made me smile, and it could be true.  After that first date of ours, we had never broken our relationship.  He had never seen anyone else; I had only seen him.  It could have worked if we had married earlier, but I never wanted to rush Miklotov.  Also, if he wanted to experience more dating, even if it was with someone else, he could.  Of course he isn't going to do that now that he is bound to me.

(We partied all night…)

Yet that whole night felt like a dream.  It passed by too quickly, and soon the moon was high up in the sky and the stars were shining brightly.  Miklotov and I had retired from dancing for a bit and stood outside in the chilly air, embracing and kissing under the soft moonlight.  As my tongue explored the mouth I knew so well, I pushed Miklotov against the wall and reached for his collar.  He suddenly pushed me away, and I frowned a little bit, until he whispered that we should return to dismiss our guests so we could have the rest of the night to ourselves.  I was excited by the prospects, and we returned to our own room to party by ourselves that night.

(And spent the next day together…)

I don't know what I would call this trip we are having now.  We are kind of wandering around the Grasslands, seeing all the different people, and maybe visiting the Zexen lands later.  All I know is that I will be going with Miklotov at my side.

(And spend the rest of our lives together…)

**Miklotov**

(It wasn't so easy…)

I must admit that I was afraid that I would not impress Camus's parents enough that they would allow a marriage between us.  Even though Camus assured me that I would be easily accepted into the family, I almost dreaded the day that I would meet them.  What if they found me too bold?  Too boring?  Or maybe they might not even want Camus marrying another man.  I did not believe that I had the charm or the wit to persuade them otherwise.  It would be disappointing to know that Camus would have no children.  If they did not bless our marriage, I would need to leave Camus so that he could find someone else.  I could never come between a son and his parents, even if it meant I would have to suffer.

(Trying to live up to my own expectations…)

I made sure that I was in good physical shape and held back negative thoughts.  When we finally knocked on the door, I saw Camus's parents for the first time.  They already had their gray hairs, but they seemed as energetic as one of us.  When Camus's mother was busy embracing her son, I introduced myself to his father.  With a firm handshake, he told me that any friend of Camus was welcome anytime.  I smiled, and finally I relaxed for the first time in days.  Maybe they at least did not mind Camus marrying another man.  Though he did not refer to me as "lover" or as "future husband" or anything similar to those words.

(But it wasn't so bad…)

Camus's mother then came up to me and told me that she was glad to meet her son's best friend.  I smiled, and guessed that maybe the letter never reached his parents, because they did not seem to mention the fact that Camus wanted to marry me.  Then she hugged me and told me that she would be happy to call me her "son".  I did not know what that exactly implied, so I just continued to smile.  Well at least the introductions went well, even though they might not know the reason why I was here.

(Then I found myself busy…)

I insisted on helping with the chores while we temporarily stayed with Camus's parents.  Camus's mother would cook a large breakfast that was also delicious, and after we finished eating, Camus and I would head to the fields to train on some monsters.  I took care of some of the village children for free and had them show me different places nearby.  Camus meanwhile helped his father with his work and was probably also catching up on the news.  There was a lot of news to catch up on, almost 20 years of it.

(The marriage temporarily forgotten…)

I would even sometimes help Camus's mother cook meals and clean the house.  She asked me many times about my friendship with Camus, and I always hinted that we shared more but could never say it straight out.  Then one day she confronted me.

(Though it had to be mentioned one day…)

Actually she first asked me if Camus had any lover and how their relationship was going.  Then suddenly the words were free as I blurted out that I was his lover.  She gasped, but then in a matter of seconds she smiled warmly at me and hugged me.  She told me that she was glad, but she was not positive about how her husband would feel.

(And I had to be tested…)

Camus's father was not so enthusiastic.  I guess he was hoping that he would have a grandchild through Camus, but that could never happen if he was with me.  So he devised this little game, and suddenly he started yelling at me for everything.  I did not know that this was a test of his, so I almost left for the reason I mentioned earlier.  When I was out the door, I guess Camus was allowed to chase after me if he wanted to.  I really do not remember the details, but soon Camus found me outside with the children, trying to look happy but failing miserably.  He told me what his father had done and that if I just came home with him, the marriage would go through.  It was such a surprise, but I followed Camus anyway and was greeted by a loving mother and a father who was ready to bless our marriage.

(Thankfully I passed…)

So that takes me to today.  The ceremony is over, the marriage official.  I am so glad that I met Camus so long ago.  Strangely enough, I am also glad that I was in that accident that one day.  Or else I would not be here with Camus today.

(And now I can feel those soft touches again…)

A/N: I'm so glad I finished this story!  I hoped all you readers have enjoyed it too.  Well there are a few things that I want to clear up.  First of all, I'm a little too young to know anything about romance, so I made all those romantic moments up and the reactions by what I have learned from books.  Secondly, some of the information in this story is probably not accurate.  There is no proof that Camus's parents are alive, and I think in Suikogaiden I, Camus and Miklotov visit the Grasslands and do some kind of mission in his hometown and then leave.  Thirdly, I have no idea how marriages are performed.  I have never been to one, and all the knowledge I have is from what I have read.  So I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
